


Les nuits avec Crowley

by sous_le_saule



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short, Sleeping Together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partager le lit d'un démon n'est pas de tout repos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les nuits avec Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> J'imagine que ça a déjà été écrit mille fois. Il faudra un jour qu'un psy se penche sur le fait qu'il y a tant de fics et de fanarts consacrés au sommeil de Crowley...

Aziraphale ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et entra dans la chambre. A la faible lueur du réveil qui indiquait quatre heures du matin, il constata que, comme à son habitude, Crowley était couché en plein milieu du lit et prenait toute la place. L’ange le poussa gentiment afin de pouvoir s’allonger. Le démon grogna, puis dit d’une voix endormie :

« Ca devait être un sacrément bon bouquin. »

« En effet, » chuchota Aziraphale. « Désolé de t’avoir réveillé ».

Seul un deuxième grognement lui répondit.

L’ange réprima un glapissement lorsque deux pieds glacés vinrent se coller contre ses mollets qu’il tenta, sans succès, de mettre à l’abri. Il protesta :

« Tu es gelé ! »

« Forcément, tu n’étais pas là… » articula à moitié Crowley.

« Suis-je donc une bouillotte ? »

« Oui. »

Dans le noir, Aziraphale leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le démon adopte sa position préférée : à moitié couché sur son compagnon, une jambe en travers des siennes et le nez niché dans son cou. Une fois de plus, l’ange se félicita de n’avoir pas réellement besoin de dormir. Même si Crowley n’était pas bien lourd, il était utopique d’espérer faire mieux que vaguement somnoler dans de telles conditions. Ses mouvements entravés, Aziraphale essaya de s’installer le plus confortablement possible et ferma les yeux.

Bercé par le faible sifflement que produisait Crowley quand il dormait profondément, et auquel Aziraphale avait fini par s’accoutumer, ce dernier réussit à sombrer dans une relative torpeur pendant près d’une heure avant d’en être tiré en sursaut par une exclamation étouffée.

« Az ! »

Le démon, toujours endormi, s’agitait en marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles aux accents terrorisés. Ce n’était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. La première fois, Aziraphale avait demandé à Crowley de quoi il avait rêvé, mais celui-ci avait obstinément refusé de répondre et son regard avait dissuadé l’ange d’insister. Sans doute, si le démon aimait autant dormir, devait-il aussi faire des rêves agréables qui contrebalançaient les cauchemars, mais c’était un sujet qu’il était strictement interdit d’aborder.

Aziraphale était heureux que ces cauchemars se fassent de plus en plus rares. Ils semblaient aussi perdre en intensité. Au début, le démon se réveillait fréquemment dans un cri, en sueur. Il fixait ensuite l’obscurité pendant des heures, sans desserrer les dents, et aucune parole ne parvenait à le rassurer. L’ange n’avait pas été long à trouver comment l’apaiser : il lui faisait l’amour doucement, tendrement, murmurant des mots et des serments que le démon aurait trouvés ridicules en toute autre circonstance. Après cela, Crowley réussissait à retrouver le sommeil.

Le démon poussa un gémissement :

« Mon ange… ne me laisse pas… »

Aziraphale caressa les cheveux noirs en chuchotant :

« Sssshhhh… Je suis là… Je ne vais nulle part. »

Crowley se serra plus étroitement contre lui. Son souffle redevint profond et régulier. L’ange sentit son bras, coincé sous le corps de son compagnon, commencer à s’engourdir. L’envie d’enfin bouger le démangeait.

Il songea aux nuits qu’il passait, avant, dans l’arrière-boutique de la librairie. Au divan confortable, au thé fumant et aux pages tournées dans le silence tranquille.

Tout cela ne vaudrait jamais les nuits passées avec Crowley.


End file.
